New life in the past
by Tamana Surikay
Summary: Naruto di beri kesempatan bahagia di dunia barunya oleh dewi kebijaksanaan dan dilahirkan kembali di keluarga Clan Uchiha ,tapi bagaimana jika dunia baru naruto adalah dunia masa lalu. bagaimana perjuangannya di dunia barunya itu langsung baca aja Warning: OC, OOC, Fem Naruto, Time-Travel, Dan bahasa gaje.


**A/N** : yo minna saya akan membuat fic baru lagi walaupun fic pertama saya masih baru hehehe.

Genre: Adventure, Family dan Romance

Disclaimed: Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik Masashi Khishimoto

Pair: ? (masih belum dipikirkan)

Warning: OC, OOC,ABAL, GAJE, Time-Travel, Fem Naruto, DAN MUNGKIN JUGA ADA TYPO.

**Naruto POV**

aku bukakan kelopak mataku dan menelusuri tempat ini yang seperti sebuah lorong dengan penerangan yang minim. aku melangkahkan kakiku dan berjalan terus tanpa arah karena aku tak tau aku di mana dan aku melihat sebuah cahaya aku terus melangkah ke arah cahaya dan menutupkan mata ku karena silau. aku membukakan mataku dan aku melihat di sekelilingku berwarna putih dan di tengah-tengah terdapat seorang wanita yang duduk di sebuah kursi besar.

"akhirnya kau datang juga Uzumaki Naruto"kata wanita itu

"eh,bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui namaku"tanyaku dan aku melihat di tersenyum

"karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu Uzumaki Naruto"ucapnya dan membuatku blusing

"benarkah tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu"kataku dan memandanginya atas sampai bawah untuk mengingat apakah aku pernah bertemu dengannya atau tidak.

"hahahaha,... kau lucu sekali Uzumaki Naruto dan seharusnya kau bertanya kepadaku 'ini di mana atau tempat apa ini' Uzumaki Naruto"ucapnya dan aku baru teringat akan hal itu.

"ah aku lupa, jadi ini dimana seingatku tubuhku bercahaya dan menghilang setelah aku mengalahkan Uchiha Madara"kataku dengan jujur, sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa setelah aku mengalahkan Madara tubuhku bercahaya dan aku setelah aku membukakan mataku aku berada di sini, ugh sungguh aneh.

"sekarang kau berada di istana ku atau lebih tepat adalah istana para dewa"ucapnya dan aku pun kaget tak menyangka tempat ini adalah istana para dewa, tapi kenapa aku disini, ah lebih baik aku bertanya padanya.

"ah, ano kalau ini istana para dewa lalu kenapa aku berada di sini dan kau dewa apa"tanya ku

"kau bertanya 'kenapa kau berada di sini' jawabannya adalah aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup bahagia karena kau belum merasakan hidup bahagia di duniamu dulu dan aku dewi kebijaksanaan"ucapnya

"oh, baiklah aku akan menerima kesempatan ini"ucap ku dengan semangat.

"hohoho, bangus kalau begitu tapi sebelum aku mengirimkanmu aku akan memberitahumu kau akan terlahir di keluarga Uchiha"katanya dan aku membelakan tak percaya, aku akan di lahirkan kembali di keluarga Uchiha.

"benarkah? aku akan di lahirkan kembali di keluarga Uchiha"tanyaku dan dia menjawabnya dengan anggukan bertanda 'iya'.

"baiklah sekarang aku siap"ucapku dengan semangat

"oh ya, aku juga akan merubah gendermu menjadi wanita"ucapnya dan membuatku kaget karena aku akan dilahirkan menjadi wanita, ugh sungguh terlalu.

"eh! wanita? kenapa kau mengubahku menjadi wanita"tanyaku dengan berani karena aku tak mau jadi wanita.

"hahaha, itu karena kau sering melakukan pelecehan tehadap wanita"ucapnya dan menatapku dengan tajam, ugh mengerikan tatapannya.

"b-benarkah? t-tapi setahuku aku tidak melakukan pelecehan terhadap wanita"ucapku terbata-bata

"oh, benarkah? tapi bukannya kau sering menggunakan Sexy No Jutsu mu atau Harem No Jutsu mu bukan begitu Uzumaki Naruto"ucapnya dengan menyeringai yang menurutku menakutkan dan perkataanya tepat sekali.

"b-b-ben-nar j-jug-ga s-sih"ucapku dengan senyumku untuk menghilangkan rasa takut

"baiklah, dengan begitu aku akan mengirimmu ke dunia dan ingatanmu juga masih utuh, jadi selamat bersenang-senang"ucapnya lalu jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearahku dan kemudian tubuhku bercahaya dan mulai menghilang.

**Naruto POV End**

.

~Sky~

.

Di sebuah desa konoha tepatnya di rumah sakit konoha terdapat wanita berambut pirang yang akan melahirkan dan di luar ruangan persalinan terdapat laki-laki berambut hitam bermata hitam juga berbaju khas seorang jounin sedang mondar mandir tak jelas dan terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang sangat khawatir. beberapa dedik kemudian terdengar suara bayi dan keluarlah 2 wanita yang di duga sebagai orang yang membantu persalinan istrinya dan terlihat salah satu wanita itu menggedong bayi yang baru lahir.

"selamat anak anda perempuan yang sehat"kata salah satu wanita yang tidak menggendong bayi dan pergi.

lalu laki-laki berambut hitam itu masuk keruangan dan terdapat wanita yang dia cintai sedang tidur. lalu laki-laki itu mendekati wanita itu dan duduk di samping nya yang telah di sediakan.

"Sena-chan anak kita perempuan seperti apa yang kau inginkan"kata laki-laki itu lalu menggengam tangan wanita pirang yang di ketahui bernama Sena. wanita itu pun membukakan kelopak matanya dan menampilkan warna biru laut yang indah.

"Kizuke-Kun" lirih sena

"hn"

"apakah anak kita perempuan"tanya sena

"hn, anak kita perempuan"

"hah, syukurlah anak kita perempuan"kata sena dengan tersenyum

"hn"

tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu bergerak lalu kizuke dan Sena pun melihat kearah pintu dan terdapat perawat medis sedang menggendong bayi yang baru di bersihkan. perawat itu pun berjalan menuju mereka.

"ah, ini bayi anda "kata perawat lalu menyerahkan bayi berambut pirang itu kepada ibunya.

"terima kasih"

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"ucap perawat lalu pergi.

"jadi beri nama apa untuk anak kita ini"ucap sena dan mengelus-elus rambut bayi berambut pirang

"hmm,,... bagaimana kalau naruto, Uchiha Naruto"usul kizuke.

"naruto, nama yang bagus dan kuharap nanti dia akan menjadi ninja yang hebat sepertimu Kizuke-Kun"

"dan jangan lupa dia akan cantik sepertimu Sena-Chan"

"ya"

.

~Sky~

.

3 tahun kemudian

terlihat dua orang berbeda gender dan umur sedang melakukan sparing dan dari kejahuan terdapat wanita yang sedang melihat dua orang yang berbeda gender itu melakukan sparing.

"sparingnya sudah cukup sampai disini Naru-chan, kau telah berkembang dengan cepat"kata laki-laki paruh baya kepada anak yang di panggil naru-chan atau lebih lengkap Uchiha Naruto.

"hosh,... baiklah,.. hosh,... tou-san,... hosh,..."ucap anak perampuan yang di ketahui bernama naruto lalu berjalan kearah tou-sannya a.k.a Kizuke

"kau hebat naru-chan kau bisa membangkitkan mata sharingan-mu pada umur 3 tahun"ucap Kizuke dengan bangga dan mengacak rambutnya.

"huh, tou-san jangan mengacak-acak rambut naru"ucap naruto lalu mengembungkan pipinya tanda dia marah

"hahaha,... iya iya, baiklah ayo kita pulang naru-chan"ucap Kizuke

"hai' tou-san ayo tapi naru gendong, kan cape habis sparing dengan tou-san"ucap naru

"baiklah ayo sini tou-san gendong"ucap Kizuke lalu berjongkok dan naruto menaiki Kizuke.

"sudah siap"ucap Kizuke

"ya, ayo tou-san"ucap naruto

lalu Kizuke berjalan sambil menggendong naruto di belakangnya. lalu kizuke memasuki mansion Uchiha dan memasuki salah-satu rumah yang di ketahui rumah dari Kizuke.

.

TBC

.

Ugh akhirnya Suri sudah selesai dan maaf jika saya membuat ffn baru dan pairnya kayaknya Kaka x fem naru (Kakashi X fem Naruto) dan mohon reviewnya dan jika ada yang suka FFn pertama saya, saya akan mengupdatenya dengan segera sekian dulu dari author keren and kece #dilempar sepatu dari reader. mohon beri Review nya untuk melanjutkan atau tidak FFn ini.


End file.
